pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyler Kay
Tyler Kay is a main cure from Spellcast Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Charm. Appearance She is thin and lankey with pale skin with short choppy cyan hair and rasphberry eyes. Her usual outfit is a greenish blue top, jeans and green boots. During the second season, her hair is to past her shoulders with two magic hair clips but with the spell on the hair clips going, her hair is light green hair tied in pigtails and green eyes. Her Taiyō no Hana Middle School uniform is a sailor fuku with an orange sailor collar with a red bow, orange pleated skirt, white stockings, and red penny loafers. Her soccer uniform is a red and orange top with her number and last name on the back, orange shorts, white socks and cleats. As Cure Charm, her hair becomes shoulder length and turns sky blue and her eyes turn bright blue wearing a one sleeved partly sky blue and cerise dress. The skirt has three layers the first being light blue, the second layer was Cyan and the third is cerisie, blue gloves, sky blue thigh length stockings, a cyan blue witch's hat, and cyan and cerise boots. Personality She is tough and hard headed and tends to be hard to understand unless your close with her. Due to being in remission she is very low on energy which somewhat effects her actions as a cure but tries to be as helpful as she can. Background Childhood Tyler was born to her parents and older sister premature but was fine after treatment. Growing up her parents noticed that she was getting strange bruises but thought nothing of it since she usually got into small fight but when she collapses at school they find out that she has Leukemia and went through years of painful Chemo and such until she was put into a remission and her parents decided to move to a new town a start. Becoming Cure Charm Tyler was having a rough first day spurring from losing her schedule, falling asleep in class to being bullied. On her walk back home she notices a strange piece of pink glass like shard on the ground looking over it she was tackled to the ground by her surprise by two Mini Pegasus named Peggi and Mercury who tells her that they need that shard but as she was about to hand it to them they were attacked by a girl around her age calling herself Charmer who tells her to hand over the two and the shard but Tyler refused to and Charmer summons a Car Wazawaigai and tries to protect them getting injured but she was not going to give up and soon gained her Fantasy Locket and transforms into Cure Charm and defeated the Wazawaigai. Learning about her true Heritage After bring back Charmer from death she wonders how she did it since it was too much for the phoenix crystal to do and the cures shrug and take Charmer to Tyler's house to recouperate when she noticed her parents sitting at the table telling her that they need to tell her and her friends something as they sat they also nod to Peggi and Mercury telling them they need to know too. They explain that they weren't from earth and from Levenia explaining that they were sent to earth to be protected but had lost contact with the guard who was in charge of the Princess after they left explaining that her life giving powers come from her mother being a healer. Relationships Hotaru Hitori/Cure Fortune-One of her first best friends. Etymology Tyler...means Tiller of Roofs Kay...Means Fire Charm...A sort of spell usually either for good or bad luck. Cure Charm "The Cure of Delight and Charm! Cure Charm!" Cure Charm is the alter ego of Tyler Kay. She represents spells used by Witches and Wizards. Attacks * Charming Kiss * Charming Spiral * Phoenix Dive! Group Attacks * Spiritual Bomb! * Witch's Brew Category:Blue cures Category:Blue Cures